Goofball Z? Pi: The Irrational Story
by Some-weirdos
Summary: WARNING ABSOLUTE INSANITY AHEAD!!!!! Chapter 2 UPLOADED! This fics's got stuff from Gundam Wing, Ranma 1/2, ALF, and even Happy Days!! PLEASE READ! WE LIKE REVEWS!!!
1. Default Chapter

The follwing story is one of absolute insanity, and uses a wide range of references and characters of different tvs/movies/other stuff including, Back to the Future, Gundam Wing, Dragon Ball Z, Weird Science, and much more! This is the third in the Goofball Z? series (although it's more like an actual sequel as opposed to GBZ 2 1/2 which just had a guy getting squished by a foot), and was conceived by the insane minds of TXA (Formally known as Howard) and Bob Barker (Not to be confused with the Game Show Host). So far there is only one chapter done, but there is a lot more to come, and it's going to get A LOT more weirder, including The Incredibly Odd Highly Anime Influenced Chapter.  
  
Also for those who have NOT read the previous ones, it is okay. Here is a basic summary of the previous GBZ fics.  
  
The 7 Goofballs were an odd group of super heroes lead by the old yet dead sexy Howard from Gundam Wing, and also consisted of ALF, Sailor Moon, Goku from DBZ, MC Hammer, Brock from Pokemon and Canadian Television Children's icon: Mr. Dressup. When or why they formed is pretty much unknown. Anyways, there adventures started when Princess Relena accidentally found them and asked for them to help save the Sanc Kingdom from the forces of OZ, which goes through various leadership changes including Mike from Canmore, Brain from Pinky and the Brain and Purple Tentacle from Day of the Tentacle. The Goofballs, along with the aid of Relena, went on the quest for the 7 dragon balls so they could use them to restore the Sanc Kingdom. To make a long story short, they managed to get all the Dragon Balls and save the day with that specific wish, along with the wish for Bowser from the Mario games to fulfill his dream of becoming a Harlem Globe Trotter. Unfortunately, by the end of their adventure they had lost Sailor Moon and MC Hammer. This was their last adventure. Two years later the rest of them decided to split up and go their seperate ways. It looked as if they wouldn't have to rejoin until one year aftter their parting that Howard received a phone call to reassamble the group.  
Unfortuently, just as was about to this he was squished by a giant foot, ala Monty Python.  
  
And now for "Goofball Z? Pi: The Irrational Story"  
_________________________  
Our story begins in the Hill Valley mall parking lot back in good old 1985...  
  
"You made a time machine out of the Delorean!" shouted Marty.  
  
"Well, you might as well travel through time in style." replied the Doc.  
  
"Wow, we could go anywhere in time! This is gonna be cool!"  
  
"You know that old batman show? Where they all wore tights and the fighting scenes had big words appear on the screen?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Ok, you must go back in time, and get me batman's autograph!"  
  
"All right!"  
  
Marty quickly jumps into the Delorean and gets her up to 88 mph. Suddenly Marty finds himself in an old batman episode.  
  
He sees the Batmobile zoom past followed by a clown car. Marty observes the exchange of gunfire, and quickly gets involved and follows after the 2 vehicles. Somehow the Batmobile breaks down and the Joker's henchmen are able to capture Batman. Just as they are about to throw him into their clown car a fancy car pulls up beside them. The hydraulic door flies open, and a space man (Marty in his radiation suit) emerges from the craft.  
  
"It's YOU!" says one of the henchmen.  
  
"How are you gentlemen? All your base are belong to us. You are on the way to destruction."  
  
"What you say?"  
  
"You have no chance to survive, make your time. Ha Ha Ha!"  
  
The henchmen quickly hand Batman over to Marty and then quickly speed off in their clown car.  
  
Batman and Marty quickly hop into the Delorean (Marty stays in the radiation suit).  
  
"Thanx for rescuing me."  
  
"No problem."  
  
"Oh, a radio," said batman as he turned on the Flux Capacitor. "Let's listen to 200.1..."  
  
"Sure whatever," says Marty who isn't really paying much attention to Batman,  
  
"Hey, space dude, I think those thugs realized the mistake that they made. They are following us..."  
  
Marty floors it. Suddenly as their speed reaches the speed of 88 mph, they hear a sonic boom, followed by a crash and them some shouting.  
  
"My garage!! You destroyed my garage!" shouted Howard.  
  
The Delorian opened up within the mess of utter chaos, and out popped Marty and Batman, who were still slightly dazed from the crash.  
  
"I expect the two of you to clean up this mess right now, and not to leave until it's cleaned up!", Howard added.  
  
"But we...", uttered the slightly bewildered Marty.  
  
"Look, I don't care who you are. You could be Batman and some teenager from 1985 who are time travelling in a Delorian that was crated by some insane professor, it doesn't matter. I still expect you two to clean this disaster up.", said Howard.  
  
"Can at least ask you one question: What year is it?", asked Marty.  
  
"Well, last I checked it was 2001, but my memory has been kind of foggy ever since I was squished by a giant foot two months ago. There's still something I'm susposed to do but I can't seem to remember what that is, but that's none of your business now clean my garage."  
  
And so Marty and Batman laboured throughout the day cleaning and rearranging the garage until they decided that they deserved a well earn break. Howard allowed the two to take a short, and the two of them decided to raid Howard's cupboards and fridge to see what he had. Batman was particularly looking for some bananas because he had an uncontrolable craving for some bananas. Unfortuently, he discovered Howard had no bananas.  
  
"I see you have no bananas", Batman pointed out to Howard.  
  
Suddenly those lines turned a light bulb inside Howard's head. He remember saying line's like those before, and he finally remembered the thing he was suspossed to do.  
  
"I'M SUSPOSED TO REASEMBLE MY SUPER HERO GROUP THE GOOFBALLS!!", exclaimed Howard.  
  
"Wha?", asked the puzzled Marty.  
  
"Quick get the phone books! I have some important calls to make!", Howard cied out.  
  
In no time, Howard was busy making calls , but quickly realized that besides him, there were only two other remaing goofballs out of the original 7, for Sailor Moon and MC Hammer had dissappeaered back when they went in search of Treize, Brock had mysteriously vanished after saying something about going to some island in the Caribean, and Mr. Dressup had recently passed away about a month or two ago. This left only him, ALF and Goku.  
  
The 3 remaining Goofballs had reasembled at Howard's pad, while Marty and Batman had returned to cleaning the garage.  
  
"What are we going to do?" asked Goku.  
  
"I dunno," replied ALF.  
  
"What kinda superhero group are we? Just an ugly alien, a guy with immeasurable strength, and a handsome guy," asked Howard.  
  
"You aren't an alien, Howard," said ALF.  
  
"I guess we need to replace everybody! But how do you replace guys like Mr. Dressup and MC Hammer? We need a guy who dresses strangly and a guy with some musical background! It's not like guys like that just walk suddenly appear!" stated Howard as Marty and Batman finished fixing the garage and walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Now that we helped you, Can you help us?" asked Marty.  
  
"What do you need?" asked Howard.  
  
"We need to to generate 1.21 Gigawatts of power to return to our own times. And we know that, unlike in 1985, you can easily generate that kind of power," says Marty.  
  
"Right... Like that is going to happen!" says Howard.  
  
"Not even i have that kind of power!" says Goku.  
  
"What the hell is a Gigawatt???" asked ALF.  
  
So it was decided that they would have to stay in the present forever.  
  
"Why don't you 2 become goofballs? Marty, you have some connections to music and Batman you are smart and dress funny!" says Howard.  
  
It was then decided that this was a great idea!  
  
"We need to lure Brock back... THe Question is... HOW?" exclaimed ALF.  
  
"From my heart and from my hand. Why don't people understand my intentions?" said Goku.  
  
"huh?"  
  
"I saw it in a movie once we can use a computer to create female goofball using a computer! She will be so hot that she will lure Brock back for sure! Then there will once again be 7 of us." said Goku.  
  
"THAT IDEA IS TERRIBLE!" says ALF  
  
"Then what do YOU suggest we do?", inquired Howard.  
  
"We'll hold auditions at Howard's place for the remanig two Goofballs two days from now and forget about Brock entirely. That way we don't have to worry about what happens if our plan doesn't lure Brock back."  
  
"That sounds like a great idea", said Howard.  
  
"Can we have pizza, before the auditions?", asked Batman.  
  
"Yes. Yes we can, but we can only have Frozen pizzas because I HATE delivery."  
  
And so the Goofballs put out an ad for the auditions ,and two days later the five of them met an hour before the audtions prepare, and to eat pizza.  
  
"I THOUGHT I SAID NO DELIVERY!", exclaimed Howard.  
  
"But it's not Delivery. It's Delapierno!", debated Goku.  
  
"I don't care what fancy words you use to descrive it! It looks and tastes like delivery to me.", answered Howard.  
  
Because the nearest grocery store was quite a ways from Howard's house, the four other goofballs quickly cutted out a circualr piece of card board, spreaded ketchup, meat and cheese on it, and then had Goku do a quick little attack on it to cook it.  
  
"Mmmmmmmmmmmm...tastes just like frozen pizzas...", responded Howard as he munched on the cardboard.  
  
After the goofballs finished up eating their pizza and their cardboard, it was then time for the auditions to begin. The five goofballs sat at a table while one by one, a person from the large lineup came up to convince them why they would be suited to be in the group. The first of the auditioners was a short metallic robot.  
  
"What is your name?", questioned Batman.  
  
"I am Astar, a robot from planet danger. I can put my arm back on, you can't so hahaha."  
  
"WHAT YOU THINK YOU'RE BETTER THAN US JUST BECAUSE YOU CAN STICK A LIMB BACK ON YOUR BODY?!", exclaimed Alf, "We here at the goofballs don't accept Male Chicken y people like you."  
  
The other four turned towards Alf with a strange look because of his remark involving male chickens.  
  
"I didn't mean to say "Male Chicken y" I meant to say Male Chicken y."  
  
They continued to stare at Alf, then Goku pointed towards a sinister looking fellow in the shadows and cried out, "I think HE'S Behind this!"  
  
The sinister looking fellow started to laugh an evil maniacle laugh. "Yes I am behind Alf's strange use of words, for I am THE EVIL FILTER! And I censor out whatever words might seem offensive even if it's just a word that contains it in there like Alf's Male Chicken y."  
  
"Get out of here, Evil Filter", said the annoyed Howard," We're trying to hold auditions and we don't need you messing our words up."  
  
"Very well, then, but I may return", and with that he let out another evil maniacle laugh and soon was off.  
  
"Now where were we before we were so rudely interrupted", said Howard getting back to the auditions and turning towards the robot with the ability to stick his arm back on, " Oh yes, now I remeber...  
  
NEXT!"  
  
"Hi, I'm Mike from Canmore"  
  
"Hey, Didn't you die in the first Goofball Z??" asked Howard.  
  
"He must be an imposter!!!" cried ALF as he brought out a big stick.  
  
"I best return to Canmore! Come on Norm, to the Mikemobile!" said Mike as they quickly sped off.  
  
"NEXT!"  
  
"Hey, I'm Bob Mackenzie and this is my brother Doug eh."  
  
"Good Day Eh!" said Doug.  
  
"We want to be superheros eh!"  
  
"Do you have any experience?" asked Howard.  
  
"Yeah, we do eh. Here you go hoser," said Doug as he handed Howard Strange Brew (the movie not a bottle).  
  
So they watched Strange Brew  
  
"Ha ha ha! You guys are hilarious!! NEXT!!!" exclaimed Howard.  
  
A short little blonde girl wearing coveralls walks up to the Goofballs.  
  
"What are you doing, funny mustache man?", she asked.  
  
"We're holding auditions for our 6th and 7th Goofballs", answered Howard.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because we're susposed to be the 7 Goofballs, and we only have 5"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because they mysteriously vanished off the face of the earth"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because they were looking for Treize Krushenda who also mysteriusly vanished off the face of the earth"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Nobody knows"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because it's mysterious"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Quit asking WHY! Your either here to audition or you're not here at all."  
  
The small little girl paused for a second and replied, "Okay I luv ya, bye bye!" And with that she ran off, while being chased by a large dog, who was then suddenly squashed by a mysterious foot.  
  
"Where do these things people keep coming from?", asked ALF.  
  
"Nobody knows", answered Howard and then summoned the next person to audition who happened to be a slightly obese man who wore a blue T-shirt a red shorts.  
  
"So, what makes you qualified to be a Goofball", asked Batman.  
  
"I'm not here to audition. I'm here to regester a complaint. THIS IS THE WORST FAN FIC EVER!"  
  
"I see...", answered Howard.  
  
"I mean this story makes barely any sense, it's full of spellinh errors, it seems like the writing keeps changing from past to present tense, All Your Base jokes are SOOOOOOOO last year, and several characters say stuff that are out of character, and isn't Howard susposed to live in the future? And radios don't even go up to 200, so why would Batman be trying to go to that station? And what the heck is up with the giant feet squishing people? Are you trying to be funyn by doing some sort of Monty Python reference. As I said: "WORST FAN FIC EVER!"  
  
Suddenly from out of nowhere a giant foot comes hurdling towards the ground and squishes the large guy who happened to own a comic store.  
  
"NEXT!"  
  
"Look, here's a talking puppet."  
  
"No Wait, I'm a REAL boy!", and with those words something strange began to happen, it looked as if the wooden boy was about to sneeze, but Batman had knowledge of what this boy could do.  
  
"WATCH OUT EVERYBODY! SHE'S GONNA GROW!", he warned, and sure enough the boy's nose grew in to a large tree branch.  
  
"um... I hate to break it to you, but we are looking for superheros. You want the next kingdom where they want fairytale creatures..." replied Howard.  
  
"Oh, thanx..."  
  
"NEXT!"  
  
"ok, that'd be me."  
  
"Alrighty, what can you do?" asked Howard.  
  
Music begins to play.  
  
"I can Sing!" He begins to sing.  
  
"As he came into the window  
It was the sound of a crescendo  
He came in her apartment  
He left the blood stains on the carpet  
She ran underneath the table  
He could see she was unable  
So she ran into the bedroom  
She was struck down, it was her doom  
  
Annie are you ok?  
So, Annie are you ok?  
Are you ok, Annie  
Annie are you ok?  
So, Annie are you ok  
Are you ok, Annie  
Annie are you ok?  
So, Annie are you ok?  
Are you ok, Annie?  
Annie are you ok?  
  
So, Annie are you ok, are you ok, Annie?  
  
Annie are you ok?  
Will you tell us that you're ok?  
There's a sign in the window  
That he struck you - a crescendo Annie  
He came into your apartment  
He left the blood stains on the carpet  
Then you ran into the bedroom  
You were struck down  
It was your doom  
  
Annie are you ok?  
So, Annie are you ok?  
Are you ok, Annie  
Annie are you ok?  
So, Annie are you ok  
Are you ok, Annie  
Annie are you ok?  
So, Annie are you ok?  
Are you ok, Annie?  
Annie are you ok?  
  
You've been hit by  
You've been hit by - a smooth criminal  
  
So they came into the outway  
It was Sunday - what a black day  
Mouth to mouth resuscitation  
Sounding heartbeats - intimidations  
  
Annie are you ok?  
So, Annie are you ok?  
Are you ok, Annie  
Annie are you ok?  
So, Annie are you ok  
Are you ok, Annie  
Annie are you ok?  
So, Annie are you ok?  
Are you ok, Annie?  
Annie are you ok?  
  
Annie are you ok?  
Will you tell us that you're ok?  
There's a sign in the window  
That he struck you - a crescendo Annie  
He came into your apartment  
He left the blood stains on the carpet  
Then you ran into the bedroom  
You were struck down  
It was your doom  
  
Annie are you ok?  
So, Annie are you ok?  
Are you ok Annie?  
You've been hit by  
You've been struck by - a smooth criminal  
  
Okay, I want everybody to clear the area right now!  
  
Aaow!  
Annie are you ok?  
I don't know!  
Will you tell us, that you're ok?  
I don't know!  
There's a sign in the window  
I don't know!  
That he struck you - a crescendo Annie  
I don't know!  
He came into your apartment  
I don't know  
Left blood stains on the carpet  
I don't know why baby!  
Then you ran into the bedroom  
I don't know!  
You were struck down  
It was your doom - Annie!  
Annie are you ok?  
Dad gone it - baby!  
Will you tell us, that you're ok?  
Dad gone it - baby!  
There's a sign in the window  
Dad gone it - baby!  
That he struck you - a crescendo Annie  
Hoo! Hoo!  
He came into your apartment  
Dad gone it!  
Left blood stains on the carpet  
Hoo! Hoo! Hoo!  
Then you ran into the bedroom  
Dad gone it!  
You were struck down  
It was your doom - Annie!  
Aaow!!!"  
  
"WOW! That was amazing!" said Howard. "I was deeply moved... NEXT!"  
  
The next person to audition was a typical looking man who didn't appear as if he could do anything extraordinary.  
  
"So, what accomplishments have you made that make you qualified to be a goofball?", asked Howard.  
  
"Well yesterday I had some REAL GOOD Chicken Stew!", answered the man with a feeling of self-satisfaction.  
  
"I see..."  
  
"And then... I ATE THE BOWL!!"  
  
"WOAH!", gasped the Goofballs in awe of this bowl eating man.  
  
"Quick! Goofball huddle, everyody!", announced Howard as they all gathered around.  
  
"This guy is good", remarked Marty who hadn't really had the chance to say anything throughout this entire fic.  
  
"A little TOO good, if you ask me", added Batman.  
  
"Exactly", replied Howard, "This guy might outshine the rest of us with his bowl eating capabilities. We might be known has "Bowl Eater and the other guys"! And that is a risk we can not take!  
  
NEXT!"  
  
The next auditioner was man with a pencil on his head, and his son, who also had a pencil on his head.  
  
"I am Pencil Head!", he announced.  
  
"And I am SON OF PENCIL HEAD!", his Son added.  
  
"We errase crime"  
  
"Two generations... Thank you", dismissed Batman.  
  
Then a guy who somewhat resembled Evlis came up to the stand and started swinging his arms and his hips, like all elvis impersinators do, however he was rudely interrupted when a large man in a black leather jacket with sunglasses on, picked him up and threw him across the area.  
  
"I'd say he has pottential", commented Goku about the man in the jacket, but just as they were about to do any interviewing, he had left the scene and was now strolling down the street singing a song to himself.  
  
"Somebody once told me the world is gonna roll me  
I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed  
She was looking kind of dumb with her finger and her thumb  
In the shape of an "L" on her forehead  
  
Well the years start coming and they don't stop coming  
Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running  
Didn't make sense not to live for fun  
Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb  
So much to do so much to see  
So what's wrong with taking the back streets  
You'll never know if you don't go  
You'll never shine if you don't glow..."  
  
Unfortuently we can not continue this song anymore because it completly irrelevant to the story and is WAY too overused in today's movies. Meanwhile, the Goofballs were growing weary and impatient, for they could not find any one who would be suited enough to be one of the next Goofballs. Maybe there weren't any people out there who could live up to their qualifications, or maybe Howard should have done more advertising for them than just posting up a small little notice at one of the local bars.   
  
"Guys", annoucned ALF, "I suggest we figure out a new way to fill the spots of the 6th and 7th Goofball"  
  
"But How?", asked Goku.  
  
"We'll put out a challenge to all the people of the world!" exclaimed ALF.  
  
"Excellent idea ALF!!!! And who ever can fulfil our task, will be in!" replied Howard.  
  
"Exactly, so whoever can cut down the tallest tree in that forest with a Herring will be the newest goofball!" shouted ALF.  
  
Howard smacks ALF with a trout. "That is the dumbest idea I ever heard!" said Howard angrily.  
  
"There is something fishy going on here," commented Marty.  
  
"I have idea that might help you!", spoke robotic voice  
  
They all turned and saw a guy in a wheel chair!  
  
"Uhm, who are you?", asked Howard.  
  
"I know who it is!", exclaimed Goku, "It's R2D2!"  
  
"You know Goku", said Alf,"I think your right. He does remind me of R2D2"  
  
"I am not R2D2 you ignorant fools!", spoke the angered man's computerized voice box in which he spoke from, "I am Ste---"  
  
"I'm not completely sure this guy is R2D2", contemplated Howard," R2D2, seemed to be a lot more intelligent than this guy."  
  
"Can you please let me tell you who I am?"  
  
"We already know!", exclaimed Goku,"You're R2D2!"  
  
"I am not that talking trash can!"  
  
"If you're not R2D2, then who are you?", asked Batman.  
  
"I am Steven Hawking, world famous physicist and considered by many as the world's smart human."  
  
"If you're so smart", started Goku, "Then WHAT did I have for breakfast?"  
  
"I am intelligent, not telepathic", rationalized steven.  
  
"Hmmmmmmmmmm..you don't seem that smart to me", said Alf.  
  
"Do you want me to help you or not?", said the irritated Steven.  
  
"Look you guys, we should let this guy help us. He may hold the key on how we can fill up our empty Goofball spaces", reasoned Howard who too was becoming irritated and wanted to put an end to this meaningless arguing.  
  
"Here is my plan", began Steven, "Using a computer, we'll create our own female Goofball. She will fill the 6th place. Then we'll use her beauty to lure Brock back, and then the group shall be completed."  
  
"Wow!", gasped the amazed Goofballs, "That IS a brilliant idea!"  
  
"I'm sorry I underestimated you, Mr Hawking", apologized Goku, "I now see that only a genius like youself could come with such an ingenius plan."  
  
"Well what are we waiting for?", asked Marty, "let's get cracking!"  
  
"But where are we going to carry out such a task?", asked Alf.  
  
"Right here," said Steven, "Right now!"  
  
He quickly typed in some info into his pc. Then whipped out his printer, and printed out the fattest and ugliest guy you ever saw.  
  
The man quickly ran off.  
  
"I'll try again" said Steven.  
  
He did some more quick typing and pressed the print button. Will the Goofball's plan to create a 6th Goofball work? Will they ever learn what Howard's phone call was about, and will Fox ever stop airing Power Ranger series?  
  
Tune in to the next thrilling and exciting GBZ Chapter to find these answers and more!  
  
  
  
Or at least the answers to the first two questions. ^_^ 


	2. Nothing beats listening to Indian music ...

When we last left our Goofballs they had sought the aid of Steven Hawking and were creating what could possibly be their 6th Goofball, using Steven's High Tech PC. Their first attempt had not worked out, so they have decided to try once again....  
  
Steve quickly pushed the print button, and their computer generated began to take shape. When it was fully finished it turned out to be an exact duplicate of none other than...  
  
Sailor Venus!  
  
Goddess on the mountain top   
Burning like a silver flame   
The summit of beauty and love   
And Venus was her name   
  
She's got it   
Yeah, baby, she's got it   
I'm your Venus, I'm your fire   
At your desire   
Well, I'm your Venus, I'm your fire   
At your desire   
  
Her weapons were her crystal eyes   
Making every man a man   
Black as the dark night she was   
Got what no-one else had   
Wa!   
  
She's got it   
Yeah, baby, she's got it   
I'm your Venus, I'm your fire   
At your desire   
Well, I'm your Venus, I'm your fire   
At your desire   
  
Goddess on the mountain top   
Burning like a silver flame   
The summit of beauty and love   
And Venus was her name   
  
She's got it   
Yeah, baby, she's got it   
I'm your Venus, I'm your fire   
At your desire   
Well, I'm your Venus, I'm your fire   
At your desire   
  
Then from out of nowhere a large green ogre arrived onto the scene, filled with rage.   
  
"CAN YOU STOP IT WITH ALL THIS SINGING!!", he exclaimed with a Scottish accent, "No wonder you guys couldn't find anyone who wanted to join your group. Nobody would want to be in a fic full of song lyrics!! CAN YOU PLEASE GIVE IT A REST!!!!"  
  
"I guess so", answered Howard, thus the ogre left. Behind him was a donkey.  
  
"WAIT UP FOR ME!!", he screamed.  
  
"Okay, now let's get back to business", said Howard.  
  
"The thing I don't understand is why we got Sailor Venus. Shouldn't we have gotten an original creation?", asked Batman.  
  
"That's because I just discovered that she was floating around the Internet, and I decided to download her. The real creation is still laying on my computer waiting to be created! However, she is too good and would be a waste to send her over to you. That makes her mine all mine! And with her I WILL RULE THE WORLD!", Steven announced in as evil of a voice one could make using a computerized voice box, "Besides the only way to make this truly work is to wear women's underwear on your head while doing it. I'M OFF TO THE LENGARIE STORE!", and with that he sped off with his wheel chair.   
  
"Blah. Who cares about her. At least we got someone now", Howard said. "You are willing to join the Goofballs, right Venus?"  
  
"Sure. Anything beats being stuck on the Internet for a couple years", Venus replied.  
  
"Then, I guess the only thing we have left to do is get that Brock guy", said Marty.  
  
  
"Who did you end up on the Internet?" asked Howard.  
  
"I dunno, last thing I remember I was on Space Ghost..."  
  
"Well that guy does have a way of ending good careers" replied ALF.  
  
"True dat"  
  
So now this elite super hero (term used loosely) team are now back to 6, but to be truly effective they must have 7 but can they lure Brock back...  
  
"Ha ho hey" says a guy with perfect hair.  
  
"Who the hell is that?" asked Howard.  
  
Then the figure stepped forward and revealed himself to be none other than Johnny Bravo.  
  
He looks over at Venus. "Hey there pretty mama, wanna see me comb my hair really really fast?"   
  
"Who is this guy?" asked Venus.  
  
"Arg, its just Johnny Bravo... a guy who thinks he's all that with the ladies..." replied Howard.  
  
"Kinda like Brock?" asked Goku,  
  
"Exactly like... hey Johnny wanna be a goofball?" asked Howard.  
  
"What's that?" asked Johnny.  
  
"Well you get to hang with us and Mina over there," replied Goku.  
  
"Wow, I'm in really really fast." replied Johnny.  
  
Now there are once again 7, Will Howard now reveal the reason he summoned them all? Well asking silly rhetorical questions won't solve it, so let's just get going with the story.  
  
"Well, I suppose you're all wondering why I all brought you together", started Howard, after the seven of them returned to his house and were all settled in his living room.  
  
"Actually, I've been wondering when we're going to eat", said Johnny, "I'm getting hungry here."  
  
"Yeah yeah", replied Howard, "We'll get to that soon. But first, as most of you know, a couple of months ago I received an urgent phone call. A phone call which inspired to reassemble the group of seven goofballs!"  
  
"Who was it? What did they say?", asked ALF who was getting very impatient.  
  
"It was the Columbian Record club. You see, they have this special offer, if someone signs up themselves and six of their friends they get a special discount. And you six are the only real friends I've got, I decided to reassemble you guys to ask if you want to join."  
  
"WHOAH! Hold on a second I don't think I'm ready for that kind of commitment", exclaimed Johnny.  
  
"You're joking? You wouldn't go through all that work just to get a cheap discount?", asked Sailor Venus  
  
"Yeah this must be some type of joke. What's the real reason you've brought us here", asked Goku.  
  
"Ahhh yeah.. a joke, eh?... The real reason..." mumbled Howard, who really had no idea what he was going to say, "Well, it uhh..getting kind of late. I'm going to hit the hay and I'll discuss the real reason tomorrow morning."  
  
"But it's only 4 in the afternoon", mentioned Goku.  
  
"Yeah, well, I like to get a lot of sleep", said Howard.  
  
That night, or make it afternoon, Howard fell into a deep sleep and had revelating and inspiring dream...  
  
He found himself at some sort of diner from the 1950s. A short mustached man came up to him and asked if he wanted to try the fish but Howard declined. He sat down at a table, and he saw an interesting looking fellow enter the diner. He was wearing a leather jacket with slicked black hair. He had a certain air of coolness about him. It could be only one person: THE FONZ! And he was walking straight towards Howard table.  
  
"Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!", greeted the Fonz.  
  
"Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!", responded Howard, trying to do his best Fonz impression.  
  
"I've heard you have a bit of a dilemma", said the Fonz, "You need to find some type of mission for your goofballs to complete, so you don't sound like an idiot who just wanted to save a couple of bucks on a deal with the Columbian record club."  
  
"How do you do know this?", asked Howard with extreme puzzlement.  
  
"I'm the Fonz. I know these things."  
  
"So, you have a plan? What is it?", asked Howard.  
  
"You and the goofballs will do the impossible!" aid the Fonz.  
  
"Yes? Yes? What is that?"  
  
"Go back to school and take English again!"  
  
"Horrors!?! That is too difficult and insane, don't you have something that is easier?!?"  
  
"Well..." said the Fonz "you could just search for the Holy Grail"  
  
"Yes, that would be much easier. Thank You Fonz."  
  
"Anytime"  
  
"Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"  
  
"Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"  
  
Suddenly Howard woke up. He finally had the reason he assembled the goofballs. Later...  
  
"So that is what we will do" said Howard.  
  
"Why do we want a holy pail?" asked Goku.  
  
"Not holy pail, HOLY GRAIL!!!" exclaimed Sailor Venus.  
  
"Will it get us chicks?" asked Johnny as he combed his hair really really fast.  
  
"I doubt it.." replied the teen from 1985.  
  
"What is this Holy Grail?" asked the alien.  
  
"Well its a grail and its holy." replied Howard cuz he had no idea.  
  
Then the well educated and intelligent Bruce Wayne told the others what the Holy Grail is.  
  
"It is supposedly the cup in which Jesus Christ drank from and used during the last supper. During the Middle Ages, King Arthur and his Knights of the Round table went on a quest to find this grail, however they did not succeed for they were all arrested by a group of police officers, who suspected one of them of killing a famous historian."  
  
The other seven goofballs looked at Batman with puzzled looks on the faces.  
  
"Okay", replied Howard., "Anyways, we are going to go on a quest to seek this Grail. Why? Because we need something to do. I believe, it would be best for the 7 of us to split up in groups. Me and--" Suddenly, Howard was interrupted by knocking of the door. "Hmmm, now who could that be?"  
  
Howard opened the door, and standing there was a young black haired guy with a yellowed spotted bandanna around his head. "Can I help you?", Howard asked.  
  
"Is this the Tendo Training Hall?", asked the guy.  
  
"No", answered Howard. "This is my house.. Besides the Tendo Training Hall is somewhere in Japan"  
  
"Then where am I?"  
  
"Uhhmm", said Howard. "I'll get back to you on that." And he turned towards the other goofballs. "Where are we right now?"  
  
"I thought we were in Tokyo"  
  
"I thought we were in New York City"  
  
"I thought we were in Australia"  
  
"I thought we were in Vegreville"  
  
"I thought we were in Antarctica"  
  
"I thought"... This went on for about an hour or so until the seven of them finally decided that they were either in Cochobamba, Bolivia or Omaha, Nebraska.  
  
"Okay. Now what were we talking about before we were interrupted.", said Howard, trying to get back on topic, "Oh I remember. The quest. I think we should split up in groups and head in different directions. Me, Alf and Goku will head North. Johnny and Sailor Venus will head East. And Marty and Batman will head West. Any questions?"  
  
"Uhm, who's heading south?", asked Marty.  
  
"Uhmmm... That's not important right now. Now let's get going"  
  
And so the seven goofballs headed out the door, knocking over the guy with the bandanna who was still standing in the doorway, and started heading in their separate destinations.  
  
Now Johnny and Sailor Venus headed East. In fact they ended up in the far east, more specifically Japan. In fact they randomly found their way to Tendo Training Hall.   
  
"Hey, isn't this that place that stupid kid was looking for?" asked Johnny.  
  
"Yes indeed it is..." said Sailor Venus as she knocked.  
  
Panda Genma answers the door. He holds up a sign.  
  
"Huh... I don't speak Japanese Panda boy." said a bewildered Johnny.  
  
Luckily Mina is Japanese...  
  
"Oh you want us to come in Mr Panda." said Mina as she walked in the door followed by Johnny Bravo.  
  
"Hey Genma get back here!!! We need to finish our 123,232,345,785,572,743rd game of checkers!." yelled Soun Tendo.  
  
"This beast has a name?" asked Johnny. Soun poured hot water on Genma. "Yes I do have a name thank you very much." replied Genma.  
  
"Oh, we have come many miles (not sure how many sicne they dunno where they started) to seek..." said Sailor Venus as Johnny noticed a bowl of cheese puffs. "CHEESE PUFFS" exclaimed Johnny as he started devouring them.   
  
"You came many miles to seek Cheese Puffs? take all you need then." replied Genma. Just then Akane walked into the room. "My cheese puffs?!?!?!" shouted Akane. Johnny looked up from the finished bowl, "Hey there good looking, how about you and I..." just then Johnny was thrown into the wall by Akane.  
  
"No we came here for something else... Awwww... I forgot what it was..." said Mina and she started to cry.  
  
Nabiki and Kasumi walk into the room. Nabiki leaned over to her older sister and whispered, "bet you $200 they are looking for the Holy Grail." Her older sister Kasumi whispered back, "No they'd remember that. Your on." Nabiki smiled and turned to the travelers, "would you happen to be looking for the Holy Grail which we keep in our shed next to the lawn mower?"  
  
Mina stopped crying. "No I don't think that was it." A stunned Nabiki hands over $200 to Kasumi. "Well then I guess you came to the wrong place..." said Kasumi. Female Ranma walked into the room. "Anybody seen that crazy Shampoo, she's still trying to kill me."  
  
"If your shampoo is trying to kill you, I recommend changing brands." said Mina.  
  
"No the amazon girl, Shampoo." replied Ranma. Akane pours hot water on Ranma, "Now she won't try to kill you."  
  
"Arg... This is much worse..." said Ranma now in his male form.  
  
"Ohhh, there is another hot chick here?" said Johnny. Mina turns to Johnny, "Oh and what am I?"  
  
"Your Mina, my partner in our search for the whatever."  
  
"Aren't I a hot chick?" asked the now depressed scout.  
  
"Uh huh"  
  
Though flattered by the "compliment", Mina still took offense and threw him against the wall. "Wow, you're as strong as Akane and prettier too" said Ranma which was followed by him being thrown into the wall right next to Johnny.  
  
"What I say?" said Ranma and Johnny together as they regained consciousness.  
  
"Well sorry for disturbing you, we must return to our search" said Mina as she dragged Johnny out of the Tendo Training Hall.  
  
At the same time Howard and Goku were traveling North and passed Castle Anthrax, but were not fooled by the Grail Shaped Beacon because they saw the movie Monty Python and the Holy Grail. They came upon Hinata Inn. Howard knocked on the door. A dark black haired figure in an apron answered the door.  
  
Who is this dark black hared figure? Will he be friend or foe? And how the heck did Howard, ALF, and Goku get to a place like Hinata Inn from traveling North from either Omaha, Nebraska or Cochobamba, Bolivia? Stay tuned to the next exciting chapter of GBZ? Pi: The Irrational Story! 


End file.
